The professors's adventure
by TKaiba
Summary: Professor Palladium accidentally turned Professor Avalon into a frog, now he, Professor Avalon and Professor Wiziz have to go into the magical forrest to find a cure. I don't own Wix club
1. Chapter 1

Professor Palladium POV

Professor Palladium was sitting in his class and he was not looking very happy. I am the laughing stock of the whole school, I heard one of my students tell another one she doesn't know why the students can't use magic in their rooms if it is the teachers who mess up, and there were many other snarky comments I heard during the day.

It is a girl's school with only three male teachers so I had to share a living area with professors Wizgiz and Avalon. Everything was great when it was just me and Wizgiz but then Avalon joined us, he is a joker and very laid back he almost burned down our kitchen once and the stove wasn't even on.

That particular night I am upset with is just the night before, Avalon decided to see why I looked so pleased with a message I just received on my phone so Avalon magically picked up the phone from across the room and let it float to him, I tried to do a spell to grab it back but Avalon reflected it right into one of the many glass bottles and jars Wizgiz left standing all over the place, unfortunately for Avalon that specific jar contained a plant that Wizgiz was not familiar with but the plant reflected a magic beam back at Avalon. The beam turned him into a ...frog.

I tried every spell I knew and so did Wizgiz and all the other teachers at Alfea but we couldn't turn Avalon back, the stares Avalon was giving me really creeped me out.

Avalon: "I feel very low"

Wizgiz: "Don't worry Avalon I will find out what type of plant it is and how to reverse the spell."

Now it is the next day and Wizgiz is trying to find out what sort of plant it is.

"Professor", Wizgiz suddenly broke my train of thought. "May I please see you outside?"

Me: "Have you found anything Wizgiz?"

Wizgiz: "Yes the plant is a very powerful transformation flower, the only antidote is another plant that only grow in the mountains, I have to make a potion with the flower and if Avalon drink it he will be turned back to normal."

Me: "That's great we can just go get the flower, where is it?"

Wizgiz: "I don't know the books just say the flower is in the enchanted mountains south of us so you will have to go search for the flower".

Me: "That's... wait, what, ME?"

Wizgiz: "Well you are the one who turned him into a frog..."

Me: "It wasn't me it was your plant!"

Miss Faragonda suddenly appeared

Faragonda: "I think you should both go, it will be safer and the other teachers can handle your classes, you can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Wizgiz: "Just remember the enchanted mountains will restrict most of our magic and we will barley be able to do any spells.

The next morning very very early.

Professor Avalon's POV

Palladium turned me into a frog and only a special type of flower could change me back so he, Wizgiz and I went looking for it in the mountains. Palladium and Wizgiz was walking through the forest and Palladium was carrying Me (It was the least he could do after turning me into a frog), it was very early and we have already been walking for two hours when Wizgiz (who had the map) suddenly realized that we may be lost because of all the fog, the map said there was supposed to be a magic lake right where we were standing but as there were none we decided to stop and eat breakfast. After breakfast we looked at the map again and Wizgiz decided to rest until the fog cleared but Palladium wanted to walk around in the area, to look for the lake and try and find out where we are and I went with him.

I finally gave Palladium a break from carrying me and decided to hop along. We have been walking and hopping for a while and saw no lake but Palladium saw a beautiful flower he never saw before so he leaned over to smell it and after he took a whiff he fainted. I went hopping back through the woods to find a sleeping Wizgiz

Me: "Wizgiz, Wizgiz wake up!"

Wizgiz: "Whatssit?"

Me: "It's Palladium he passed out, Wribbit"

He jumped up and ran after me until he had to jump over a tree stump, (his foot got caught on the stump and then he landed on me, luckily I survived)

Wizgiz: "Are you all right?"

Me: "I have never felt better."

Then we continued further until we reached Palladium.

Wizgiz: "What happened?"

Me: "He took a whiff of that flower and then he just passed out"

Wizgiz: "You mean this one..."

Me: "Wribbit". ¦|

Wizgiz took a whiff of the flower and then he two passed out.

I was now stuck as a frog with an unconscious elf and an equally unconscious silly leprechaun.

Then I remembered the magic lake they were looking for and luckily the fog was starting to clear so I waited for the fog to clear and then I easily found the lake but had nothing to carry the water in. All I had to do was to sprinkle some of the magic water over them so I slurped up a bit of the water in my mouth to take to them but who should I wake up first. I was still a little mad at Palladium but if I woke up Wizgiz who knows what can happen so I decided to wake up Palladium first and I spit him with the water luckily it worked although Palladium was half wet and not at all happy about how the water got on him. We then woke up Wizgiz and as we now could see where we were and which way we should go we were once again on our way.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and we decided to camp out underneath a huge tree next to a muddy swamp and everything went fine until the next morning PSYCH! It was a disaster they struggled with the tents because Wizgiz forgot the poles so we had one one-man tent which we couldn't use because those two bozos decided to make dinner so they got some fire wood and put it on a heap but they forgot the matches, luckily they could do a little magic so Wizgiz (that was exhausted of walking the whole day and already half asleep) did a magic spell, but his aim was off and instead of hitting the firewood he hit the tent and in a few seconds the whole tent was ablaze we all stared at it in astonishment and then Palladium who was the only reasonable person that could do magic at the time realized he could put out the fire with magic so he did and as we were staring at our tent in ashes we all heard it.

Wizgiz: "Do you guys hear that?"

Palladium: "It sounds like..."

We looked up in union and saw a huge swarm of angry bees and at that second the bees decided to get revenge from being smoked out of their hive,

Me: "RUN!"

The bees swarmed down on the three of us and started stinging everywhere they could.

Everyone: "Aaaaargh!"

Palladium and Wizgiz started running with arms swinging around their heads to get rid of the bees and I started hopping to the muddy swamp, Palladium got there first and jumped in then followed me and Wizgiz. We had to keep coming up for air but after a while the bees left and we got out. That was a picture you had to see we were covered from head to toe in mud and the expressions on our faces if you could make it out was somewhere between exhausted and pitiful.

Me: "Wribbet you two are gonna pay for this when I am back to normal Wribbet".

Professor Wizgiz's POV

Professor Palladium, Professor Avalon and I went looking for a flower (Palladium turned Avalon into a frog and we needed the plant to turn him back) we walked for a while until Palladium passed out because he smelled a magic flower but luckily it wasn't dangerous and the rest of the day was uneventful until the evening when we decided to put up camp for the night but Palladium forgot some of the tent poles but we decided to make the best of the situation and make dinner when we accidently put the tent on fire and then some bees chased us and we dove into a muddy swamp after we got out we sat in silence under another tree (we didn't dare to go back to the one with the bees) we didn't eat but we tried to get rid of all the mud in silence and then fell asleep.

The next morning we had woken up very early and we were very hungry, but the stares Avalon gave me when I suggested that we should make a fire again made me decide that we should rather walk on and see if we could find berries in the forest. We walked for a while but couldn't see much because there was once again a lot of fog and everything was relatively quiet except for Avalon's occasional "wribbit" as he hopped along.

"Wribbit"

WE got hungrier the longer we walked, but it was still very early.

"Wrib..." BAM!

Avalon hopped into a wall.

Avalon: "Ouch! What was that?"

Me: "I think it is a garden wall, look that looks like a gate."

And sure enough it was a huge gate, the fog covered everything inside but a gate that huge had to have a mansion, a mansion with food.


	2. Chapter 2

I Professor Avalon's POV

found a wall and then Wizgiz saw a gate a few meters to the right so we went there, I hopped through the gates and Palladium helped Wizgiz up, when Wizgiz was over Palladium climbed on to the gate but unfortunately the gate had spikes on top, Wizgiz got over easily but Palladium was not so lucky. He thought he was over when he stood on the gate in a squatting position when his foot slipped and he almost fell off but his belt got caught on one of the spikes. He swung upside down and hit his head on the iron gate so once again Palladium was unconscious.

I remembered what happened last time Palladium was unconscious so I feared what Wizgiz was going to do now.

Me: "What now."

Wizgiz: "I will have to climb up and get him."

Me: "That was what I was afraid of."

Wizgiz climbed up and it went well except that his head got caught in the railings once (but seeing that getting Palladium down was the most successful thing he have done since the journey started so we will let that one go), once he got to the top he tied a rope around Palladium and threw the rope over one of the spikes and unhooked Palladium's belt from the gate and then let him down slowly( well he tried), unfortunately Palladium was too heavy for Wizgiz so Palladium landed on the ground with a oomph but except for that he was fine but still unconscious.

Once on the ground Wizgiz gave Palladium a potion he carried with him it woke Palladium up and we walked inwards until we saw a tower.

The tower was huge so we went inside, there was a spiral stairwell that went up very high so we decided to climb up to the top it felt like we climbed forever, Palladium had to carry me again there was two rooms at the top, we decided to enter the one on the right, it was an office we walked in and Wizgiz closed the door behind us, everything was beautiful and it looked very expensive then Wizgiz walked to the desk and started opening up drawers.

Palladium: "Hey what are you doing?"

Wizgiz: "I'm looking for anything that can tell us where we are"

Palladium started to help Wizgiz and I hopped onto the desk.

Palladium: "This drawer is stuck..." Whoop!

The drawer suddenly slided open and Palladium fell backwards against a tall cabinet with a vase on, the cabinet fell backwards and the vase fell forward and landed on Palladiums head and yes you guessed it, the vase was stuck on Palladiums head. No matter how he and Wizgiz tried they couldn't pull it off.

Now Palladium couldn't do anything and Wizgiz was exhausted from climbing all those stairs so he couldn't do a spell and we had to move fast because Palladium couldn't breathe in the vase.

Wizgiz: "Now what do we do?"

Me: "We have to get him out, hit the vase against the wall"

Wizgiz and Palladium did just that but only a part of the vase broke there was still a peace around his neck that we didn't know how to get off without hurting Palladium so we decided to leave it around his neck. Then Wizgiz sat a chair miss and landed on the floor.

Professor Wizgiz's POV

Palladium does the stupidest things, he just got his head stuck in a jar.

Avalon: "Let's go there is nothing here."

We walked to the door and tried to leave but the door wouldn't open, it probably magically locked when we entered. I was very tired so I sat down.

Palladium: "What do we do knowwww!"

Palladium yelped as he was trying to lean against a wall and fell through.

Palladium's POV

We were stuck in a room at the top of a huge tower and I got as out, I felt magic in the room and walked to the wall where I felt the magic coming from, I felt the wall but it didn't feel like anything so I took a step forward and walked through the wall.

Once Wizgiz and Avalon also came through the wall I stood... I mean looked up and saw the room, it was a kitchen, we ran to the fridge it was stocked full of food. We ate as much as we could and also stuffed our backpacks full, then I noticed a window that looked out over the mountains we stared at it in awe, after a while we decided to leave so we went all the way down the spiral stairs. Once we got outside Wizgiz wanted to stop to catch his breath, and to take a sip of his water when he realized he left his bag in the kitchen. So he went up and I wanted to make sure he is okay so I went with him.

Avalon's POV

I really hate being a frog and the longer I stay one the more irritated I get, we took a detour when we went up the tower and now I have to wait for those two idiots who forgot their backpacks upstairs, so I waited for them for a whole two hours until they came out again and it was beginning to get late, I would be stuck like this for another day.

We slept at the bottom of the tower we didn't have any tents to set up so we just slept outside.

In the middle of the night I woke up and saw a monster I was not scared of course but Palladium woke up and started yelling, I gave the monster one look and he ran away.

Palladiums POV

We finally got back outside again and decided to sleep next to the tower (the floor inside was to cold and it was too late to walk any further)

We were really tired and fell asleep quickly but in the middle of the night I woke up from bloodcurdling screams (It was Avalon). He woke up in the middle of the night and saw Wizgiz with curlers in his hair, (I have to admit Wizgiz did look a little terrifying). We had to give Avalon some sugar water to calm him down but after a while he was fine and we all went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Wizgiz's POV

Last night was uneventful except for Avalon and Palladium that screamed like little girls in the middle of the night, they must have seen something terrifying, I'm not sure what anyways, the next morning we were on our way again after a quick breakfast, we were almost at the area where the flower was, we were at the very top of a mountain and were on our way down at the other side, Palladium was carrying Avalon again, the mountain was very steep on our way down and Palladium slipped and rolled down the mountain (squashing Avalon every time he rolled around) until they slammed into a tree.

Avalon's POV

I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM! Especially Palladium the idiot fell once we were at the top of the mountain and squashed me as we rolled down and then I slammed into a tree and he fell on top of me. He is gonna pay for this, if I survive this and get turned back, I can only take this much and I have reached my limit.

Palladium: "Avalon, are you all right?"

Me: "Of course not first you turn me into a frog and now you almost squash me.

Palladium: "I'm sorry but don't worry we're almost there and then we will turn you back, right Wizgiz?"

Wizgiz: "Yes, I'm sure the flower is nearby, let's split up, we will find the flower quicker that way."

Palladium: "All right, we will split up and meet back here again in three hours.

Me: "All right, Wribbit."

Wizgiz; "Remember the flower is purple with pink stripes."

So we all went off in different directions.

I hopped along for a while, looking for the flower, when I suddenly heard a yell.


End file.
